This invention is related to mooring devices, and more particularly to an apparatus for which aids in the mooring of a boat at a boat dock.
There are two general objectives in docking a boat in a slip. The objectives are: to prevent the boat from going too far forward and damaging the boat and/or dock, and to prevent the boat from involuntarily blowing, or being carried, out of the dock once in the general area of being secured. One of the best ways to accomplish these objectives is to secure a spring line attached at one end to a dock cleat to the boat being docked at a position approximately at the boat's midpoint on the side of the boat nearest the dock. As the boat moves forward the slack in the spring line tightens up and automatically brings the boat into the dock broadside. When the line is tight the forward motion of the boat is also stopped. At this point, if no one is available on the dock to pass up other lines, the operator holds the boat to the dock by maintaining slow forward Rpm on the engine thereby allowing someone aboard to get down on the dock to secure other required lines.
One of the major problems in the operation of a boat is that of safely docking a boat weighing many tons, 10-15 tons is typical. An automobile is provided with brakes to accomplish stopping. However, a boat has very limited means to stop forward motion at the right point, among them reversing the engine, gradual loss of momentum, and, lastly, brute strength. Unlike an automobile, there are factors experienced by boaters which in large part cancel out the skill of an operator. On the ocean, there are unfriendly winds and currents that alter the forward motion of a boat in an adverse way. A tail wind will accelerate forward motion. A cross wind will radically change a boat's position as it approaches a dock to either closer or farther away than desired. An ocean's current will do exactly the same to a boat's forward movement but in an even less desirable way.
The prior art contains many devices which attempt to assist boaters in their docking operations. Typical among these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,440 (Barton). Barton discloses a boat mooring apparatus comprised of a resilient rod with a hook attached thereto pivotal attached to a dock. The hook holds a bumper pad attached by means of a first cord to the base of the rod. A second cord is attached at one end to the base of the rod and the other end by means of a loop to the hook thereby bending the rod over. A horizontal bar is fixedly attached to the rod. The purpose of the bar is to engage an approaching boat and pivot the rod so that the rod hook is overhanging the water and positioned so that the boat's operator may access the two cords. The Barton apparatus is complex and limited under adverse conditions. Fenders hanging from the side of a boat could easily engage the apparatus if the boat were too close to the dock due to cross wind, tide or operator error, thereby interfering with the mooring operation. Lines are easily entangled and adjustment of lines is not possible. If proper contact is not made on forward movement of the boat, the mooring operation will fail.
Another device typical of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,182 (Chaiko). Chaiko discloses a flexible limb attached to a dock at one end and having a mooring line hook attached to the opposite end thereof. The hook has a weighing container pendantly attached thereto for suspension therefrom, thereby bending the limb so that the loop end of a mooring line may be suspended from the hook. As with the Barton patent, the Chaiko apparatus is limited under adverse conditions. Fenders hanging from the side of a boat could easily engage the suspended weight container if the boat were too close due to cross wind, tide or operator error, thereby interfering with the mooring operation. Lines are easily entangled and adjustment of lines is not possible. If proper contact is not made on forward movement of the boat, the mooring operation will fail.